A Mothers Plea
by Flamable
Summary: Mystique goes to the institute in the form of a little girl. Why and what for? Read and find out...done!
1. Emotionless

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men Evolution characters what so ever and the song Emotionless by Good Charlotte. I only own my nine-year old made-up OC mutant Pepper aka Flamable. If you have no idea who this kid is I suggest you read my past fics or read her biography in my profile. All her details are there.  
  
I noticed my fics always have humor in it but for this one I decided to put a little drama and angst. You know I'll try out different categories every time. This is fic is mostly about Mystique. What ever happened to her so I decided to put her in the picture. I feel really bad for her. I pity the poor mother who has kids who join the X-men and who's in the evil side of the story. She may be evil but deep inside she really cares for her children. I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt Wagner aka Night Crawler also know as the fuzzy dude...ok I'll get on with it! Kurt couldn't sleep the whole night and kept crying his heart out resting his face on his pillow until there was a huge wet spot. All he could ever think about is how he got here, how he was raised by his foster parents and of course why his real Mother Mystique never really cared about them. He hated her and loved her at the same time. He and Rogue had the same feelings, but Rogue mostly showed her hate to her. She hated it when the subject came to Mystique and hated her more when she found out she adopted her when she young. She still liked Irene better more like a mother who wouldn't hate her or betray her. She would never forgive Mystique for how she treated and her brother and her in such a cruel way. Rogue knew Kurt loved her so much, he didn't show much as she did. Anyway she was a very cold person.  
  
Kurt tried crying himself to sleep for the past few hours but it wouldn't help but make it worse. He stared at his glow in the dark alarm clock and right beside him was a picture of he when he was a toddler being carried by his foster family and another picture of he and Rogue looking like happy siblings. "2:00 am." He groaned. Just before his hopes were out an idea came to his head. He dove under his bed throwing junk that had been there for months. He found an old diskman he had been looking for. He also found one of his favorite cd's The Young and the Hopeless by Good Charlotte. He opened the case and took out the green and black cd with the label of a capital GC on it. He placed it inside his diskman, pressing a few buttons and put it on track 13 and placed the ear phones on his pointy elf ears. While waiting for the intro, he lied down and set the volume on full blast. It's been a while since he heard this and thought this would be a perfect song to fit his food and what he was thinking about. He also decided to change the lyrics about so it would refer to his mom.  
  
HEY MOM (DAD) WRITING TO YOU  
  
NOT TO TELL YOU THAT I STILL HATE YOU  
  
JUST TO ASK YOU HOW YOU FEEL?  
  
AND HOW WE FELL APART, HOW WE FELL APART  
  
(Kurt shuts his eyes and concentrates his mind into the song)  
  
ARE YOU HAPPY OUT THERE IN THIS GREAT WIDE WORLD?  
  
DO YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR SON?  
  
DO YOU MISS YOUR LITTLE GIRL?  
  
WHEN YOU LAY YOURE HEAD DOWN HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT?  
  
DO YOU EVEN WONDER IF WERE ALL RIGHT?  
  
WER'E ALL RIGHT!  
  
WER'E ALL RIGHT!  
  
(Kurt sings it as loud as he can with tears streaming down his eyes.)  
  
CHORUS:  
  
IT'S BEEN A LONG HARD ROAD WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE  
  
WHY WERN'T YOU THERE ALL THE NIGHTS THAT WE CRIED  
  
YOU BROKE MY SISTERS (MOTHERS) HEART, YOU BROKE YOUR CHILDREN FOR LIFE  
  
ITS NOT OK BUT WERE ALRIGHT  
  
I REMEMBER THE DAYS YOU WERE A MOTHER (HERO) TO MY EYES  
  
BUT THOSE WERE JUST A LONG, LOST MEMORY OF MINE  
  
I SPENT SO MANY YEARS LEARNING HOW TO SURVIVE  
  
NOW I'M WRITING JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'M STILL ALIVE  
  
(Kurt wipes his tears and sings it in his lowest and coldest tone)  
  
THE DAYS I SPENT SO CALLED COLD, SO HUNGRY, WERE FULL OF HATE, I WAS SO ANGRY  
  
THE SCARS RUN DEEP INSIDE THIS FUZZY (TATOOED) BODY  
  
THERE THINGS TO TAKE TO MY GRAVE, BUT I'M OK, I'M OK!  
  
(Kurt hugs his pillow and bites it crying and singing at the same time)  
  
CHORUS:  
  
IT'S BEEN A LONG HARD ROAD WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE  
  
WHY WERN'T YOU THERE ALL THE NIGHTS THAT WE CRIED  
  
YOU BROKE MY SISTERS (MOTHERS) HEART, YOU BROKE YOUR CHILDREN FOR LIFE  
  
ITS NOT OK BUT WERE ALRIGHT  
  
I REMEMBER THE DAYS YOU WERE A MOTHER (HERO) TO MY EYES  
  
BUT THOSE WERE JUST A LONG, LOST MEMORY OF MINE  
  
I SPENT SO MANY YEARS LEARNING HOW TO SURVIVE  
  
NOW I'M WRITING JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'M STILL ALIVE  
  
(Kurt lowers done the volume, clenches his hands and grits his teeth)  
  
AND SOMETIMES I FORGIVE, YEAH AND THIS TIME I'LL ADMIT  
  
THAT I MISS YOU, SAID I MISS YOU!  
  
(Kurt slams his alarm clock and the frames to a wall and watches it shatter to pieces)  
  
CHORUS:  
  
IT'S BEEN A LONG HARD ROAD WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE  
  
WHY WERN'T YOU THERE ALL THE NIGHTS THAT WE CRIED  
  
YOU BROKE MY SISTERS (MOTHERS) HEART, YOU BROKE YOUR CHILDREN FOR LIFE  
  
ITS NOT OK BUT WERE ALRIGHT  
  
I REMEMBER THE DAYS YOU WERE A MOTHER (HERO) TO MY EYES  
  
BUT THOSE WERE JUST A LONG, LOST MEMORY OF MINE  
  
I SPENT SO MANY YEARS LEARNING HOW TO SURVIVE  
  
NOW I'M WRITING JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'M STILL ALIVE  
  
(Kurt calms down and picks up the pictures and looks at them closely)  
  
AND SOMETIMES I FORGIVE, YEAH AND THIS TIME I'LL ADMIT  
  
THAT I MISS YOU, SAID I MISS YOU...HEY MOM (DAD)...  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
(Blows nose with a tissue) So whatcha think? Whenever I'm depressed I always listen to that song. I make it blend with my mood and I release all my anger out...well not like Kurt though. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to review. 


	2. A girl called Muriel

Thank you so much for the great reviews fifol! Sniff yes the story was heartouching. Before you read this chap I want to introduce my made-up for all you fifol who don't knw her.  
  
Pepper Rose aka Flamable, she got her name from Logan. Shes a girl with bloody red hair and bright red eyes. She can generate radioactive waves causing anything in her way to explode or burn through her feelings and mind, and that gets her in trouble most of the time. She has a fiery attitude not to mention she can get moody at times but shes the the typical cute, weird, happy-go-lucky nine year old whos just like youre lil annoying sister. Although she hates being treated like a kid, you know kiddy nicknames, cooing, noogies and bossing her around, and she tries to fit in with the teens.  
  
In the meantime, Pep an energetic and restless kid who has been trying to sleep for the past hours was listening to Emotionless and singing with it from the next room. She didn't know Kurt could sing so well but why was he crying? As soon as she heard a crash in his room she quickly jumped out of her bed and rushed to his room.  
  
"Kurt what the heck is going on there?" she banged on his door.  
  
"Go away!" answered a cold voice.  
  
"Man what's his problem." Pep thought. "Dude I've been trying to sleep for the past few hours."  
  
"So have I!"  
  
"What's eating you?"  
  
"Go vack zu bed!" he growled.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Then just go vack zu your room isn't zat hard!"  
  
"Were you listening to Emotionless?"  
  
"No! Ja! Why!"  
  
"Nothing I just like that song that's all."  
  
"Oh really..." he looked annoyed.  
  
"I heard somethin crash. Can I come in?"  
  
"Fine!" he unlocked the door with his tail.  
  
"Thanks." Pep opened the door and saw a dark room but the light from the hallway was bright enough to see broken glass and a diskman on the floor. "Whoa what happened here?"  
  
"Zon't ask." His voice came from the ceiling.  
  
"Kurt whatcha doing up there." Pep could picture him hanging with his tail wrapped around the ceiling light.  
  
"Nothin...I'm zust thinking."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
Kurt unwrapped his tail and fell but teleported just before he reached the ground and appeared standing up right infront of the nine-year old.  
  
"Is it about your family cause I always have problems with mine you know." Pep hid her tears.  
  
"Vell ja kinda." He sat on the bed and looked at the two pictures.  
  
Pep joined him and turned on the lamp. "Who's this?" Pep asked pointing to the pic of he and his foster parents.  
  
"Oh zats my parents from Germany."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"And of course you know Rogue."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Man Pep youre alvays ze one who brightens up fifol."  
  
"I am?...no I'm not." She folded her arms.  
  
"Dude of course you are." He ruffled her bloody red hair.  
  
"Don't let me hurt you!"  
  
"Oh yeah." He grinned.  
  
"So what were you thinking bout that made you cry?" Pep asked.  
  
"Cry?"  
  
"I bet the whole mansion heard it."  
  
"I vasn't crying."  
  
"C'mon Kurt admit it." She looked at him straight at the eye.  
  
"Ok I vas vout zont you dare tell anevone."  
  
"Sure no prob. Um back to youre family."  
  
"Ok you better pwomise not to tell anevone I told you zis or else ze Professor will blame me."  
  
"Of course you'll get blamed." She joked.  
  
"Pep zis is serious!"  
  
"Ok I promise." She crossed her fingers hidden behind her back.  
  
"Cause if you zont I'm gonna tickle you zu death!"  
  
Pep hated being tickled especially by Kurt. "I promise! I'm to young to die!" she sweared.  
  
Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Ever since Pep came to the institute he had never been so close to a kid before. He loved making fun of her, treating her like a kid which she hated. "Remember Mystique?" he whispered.  
  
"Ya you promise to tell me who she is anyway."  
  
"Ja vatever, do you cant to hear avout it or not?"  
  
"Ok shoot!"  
  
The next day...outside...  
  
It was a cloudy Saturday morning and Rogue had been up since 5:00am enjoying the nature around her as much as she could before the others wake up and ruin her day. She mostly did this every Saturday at 5:00am when everyone was asleep. It was the only time she could be alone for while. She rested under a tree writing in her journal like ussual. Everything was perfect the way she it was, the air was chilly, the grass was soft and silence was around her except the noisy birds that were on top the tree. But there was something wrong today. For some reason she knew something was not right. From where she was, she spotted a figure walking around the institute grounds.  
  
"Oh great just what I need to ruin mah day!" she groaned and dropped her journal. "Show yah self. Ah don't care."  
  
There was no answer from the figure.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Kitty is that you?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
She stood and went closer to her and saw it was a kid.  
  
"Pepper is that you?"  
  
For the 4th time there was still no answer. Rogue couldn't take it anymore and decided to find out for herself. "Ok if its one of yah pranks I swear I'm gonna suck all the..." she pulled the kid by the arm. Rogue stopped when the girl turned her back. A little girl with golden blonde hair tied in pigtails, wearing a torn jacket, raggy jeans and worn out sneakers stared eye to eye with her watery blue eyes.  
  
Rogue let go of her arm and kneeled down at the child. She couldn't tell how old she was but guessed about 6 years old. What was she doing here? How did she get here?  
  
"Ah...ahm so sorry, ah thought you wah someone else." Rogue stammered.  
  
The girl kept staring at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong sugah? Why ah yah crying?"  
  
The mysterious girl didn't say anything but just hugged Rogue. Good thing she wore her trench coat otherwise she could've knocked the poor child.  
  
"How did yah get in here?" Rogue suddenly asked.  
  
"I...don't...know...?" were her first words.  
  
"Yah don't know?"  
  
"I...was...lost..."  
  
"Where are youre parents?" Rogue started asking specific questions.  
  
"I...don't...know?"  
  
"Yah don't know where yah parents are?"  
  
"I...don't...know?" was all she could say.  
  
"Do yah have ah name? Ah bet yah do."  
  
"My...name...is...is..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Muriel..." she finally answered.  
  
"Muriel I love youre name."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled for the first time.  
  
"Yah must be freezing out here." Rogue took off her trench coat and wrapped it around the freezing child.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ah suggest we get yah inside and warm yah up. Man ah have no idea how to explain this to the Professah." Rogue led her inside the living room and made her sit in the couch and wrapped her in a really warm blanket.  
  
"Yah stay right here. Ah'll be back with some food and hot cocoa ok." She smiled at Muriel and scurried off to the kitchen.  
  
Muriel in the meantime had been enjoying the warmness and hospitality of Rogue until someone interrupted her.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
"Aiiiiiiiiiia!"  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
Hearing this Rogue dropped the plate of cookies and spilled the steaming hot cocoa on her shirt.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" she grabbed a book and fanned herself. Then quickly ran to the living room to see what happened.  
  
"Rogue there's something in that blanket!" Pep was on the floor with an exploded lamp next to her.  
  
"Pep what have yah done!" she rushed to Muriel who was hiding under the blanket.  
  
"Who's that!" Pep stood up and saw the girl.  
  
"Pep ah can't believe yah almost scared her tah death." Rogue hugged the shaking Muriel.  
  
"I didn't mean to and why is there hot cocoa on your shirt!" Pep pointed to the wet brown mark on her shirt.  
  
"Never yah mind! Clean up the mess yah just blew up!" She ordered her.  
  
"Sorry." Pep rolled her eyes and was on her way to the kitchen to get a broom and dustpan.  
  
"Muriel are yah ok? Did yah get scared?" The kid nodded her head.  
  
"You know this kid?" Pep was shocked.  
  
"No ah...ah found her freezing outside just ah few minutes ago." Rogue explained but kept her eyes on the child.  
  
"Oh my gosh is she alright?" Pep felt bad.  
  
"She was but right aftah yah popped out and scared her like that...no!"  
  
"Sheesh it's just an accident." Pep was getting annoyed.  
  
"Dude zont just tell me Pep blew up something again!" Kurt suddenly bamf in the living room in his demon form.  
  
"Kurt!" Rogue threw a blanket and covered his whole body making sure Muriel wouldn't see his appearance.  
  
"Hey vats ze idea?" Kurt bamfed out of the blanket and was standing on top of the table infront of Muriel.  
  
"Busted." Pep tried to hide her giggle.  
  
Muriel didn't say anything but just stared at Kurt. She didn't even flinch or show any sign of fear. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Kurt fell off the table. "Mein gott! Vat's a kid zoing here!" Kurt freaked.  
  
"Yah intu...indu...your holowatch turn it on!" Rogue roared.  
  
"Oh." Kurt was now in his human form.  
  
"Man that was so weird. She didn't even flinched." Pep was wide mouth open.  
  
"Muriel ah yah alright? That was just ah costume foh halloween sweetie." Rogue came up with an escuse.  
  
"Who are you?" Muriel hadn't taken her eyes off Kurt yet.  
  
"Me? My name is Kurt...vut you can me ze fuzzy dude..."  
  
"Ah we all call him Kurt." Rogue pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Ow you zidn't have zu do zat." He rubbed his head.  
  
"He's funny." Muriel giggled.  
  
Rogue and Kurt looked at each other and smiled and Pep just rolled her eyes.  
  
"By the way I'm Rogue and this girl here is Pep." Muriel turned to Pep and gave her a weird look.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchen and whip you up some cookies and hot cocoa just the way you want it." Pep forced a smile.  
  
"Nah no thanks." Muriel shook her head.  
  
"Ah yah sure? You wah hungry just a minute ago sugah." Rogue was confused.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
"Fine I'll just have an early breakfast!" Pep took one last look at her and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Vats up vith her?" Kurt whispered to Rogue.  
  
"Don't mind her." Rogue scuffed.  
  
"I suggest ve take ze child to ze Professor." Kurt suggested.  
  
"Yah its not like were gonna keep her right?"  
  
"I sure hope ve can?" Kurt crossed his fingers.  
  
"Come Muriel wah gonna pay ah little visit to tha Professoh." Rogue took her by the hand. Of course she was wearing gloves.  
  
Pep watched them from the kitchen as Kurt bamfed them to the Professor's office.  
  
So whatcha think of her? Muriel was a good friend of mine so I decided to use her name in memory of her. Of course all of you know who this kid really is. Thanks for lending your eyes and don't forget to review. 


	3. Jealous

Ey guys thanks again for the reviews. I know you have a lot of questions. Ok first of all I noticed Kurt's accent and words has gotten a little to far and also hard to understand. So if decided to get rid of the Z's (Za, Zu, Zi...etc) except Ze (the). Well the professor can find out easily if shes Mystique but will just have to see about that.  
  
The cloudy Saturday morning had turned into a stormy day with millions of drops of rain pouring from the sky hitting the window with thuds and forming floods in the institute grounds. Pep had been staring at a window whenever it rained or if something was bothering her. She hated rain for it was her weakness but somehow she wished she could just feel how refreshing it is.  
  
Lab...  
  
"How were the tests Hank?" Xavier wheeled his chair in the room.  
  
"She seems to have an X-gene but we don't know what excatly they are." The furry ape answered holding a testube.  
  
"Maybe she's too young to receive her gifts."  
  
"Have you tried Cerebo?"  
  
"Well yes, but I'm afraid she doesn't exist in there."  
  
"Have you tried going through her mind?"  
  
"Yes but there seems to a blockage somewhere and I don't know why?"  
  
Logan entered with a weird expression on his face.  
  
"She's a very odd kid Chuck." Logan grunted.  
  
"I guess she's just to young." Hank said examining the experiments.  
  
"She will be staying with us until she recieves her gifts at youth." Xavier announced.  
  
"Oh great, just great, another kid to ruin my life." Logan rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll be here and review the tests I took on her." Hank went back to work.  
  
"And you Logan find her a room?" Xavier requested him.  
  
"Can't she stay with the other runt?"  
  
"What runt?  
  
"Uh Pep."  
  
"Well I suppose she could stay with her until we find the child her own room." Xavier smiled and left.  
  
"I hate my life!" Logan slammed the door.  
  
"Aren't you the cutest ittle fing!" the girls had been cooing with Muriel for hours.  
  
"I just love those eyes!" Amara screamed.  
  
"And those pigtails are like so adorible!" Kitty squealed.  
  
"Relax youre scaring her to death." Bobby interrupted.  
  
"Stop butting in!" Tabby pushed him out of the way.  
  
"You'll have your turn later." Jean smirked then got back to Muriel.  
  
Muriel didn't seem very comfortable and had a confused look on her face. She didn't get it why grown-ups treat kids like that but she didn't mind and just accepted it.  
  
"Hey do you think we can give her noogies?" Roberto asked.  
  
"Aw c'mon Gutherie she's only 6!" Ray pushed him back.  
  
"Yay another lil sis!" Sam cheered.  
  
"Hey Scott haven't yah introduced yahself to the kid yet?" Rogue interrupted his reading business.  
  
The leader of the X-men dropped the book he was reading and stared at the others. "Ah maybe later." He went back to reading.  
  
"Aw c'mon dude! Shes not so bad." Kurt was ready to bamf him to the crowd.  
  
"Look Kurt it's not like I don't like..."  
  
"Yah don't like kids very much do yah?" Rogue frowned.  
  
"Ja I remember ze first time she got to know Pep." Kurt scoffed.  
  
"Hey that engine caused me $200!"  
  
"She didn't mean to explode it." Kurt defended her.  
  
Rogue couldn't help but laugh. "Ah just want yah to meet her please!" she begged.  
  
"Alright I will, just stop dragging me." He dropped his book and walked to where Muriel was getting tortured.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave him weird looks. "What?" he said puzzled.  
  
At the sight of Muriel gritted her teeth and look like she was going to kill him.  
  
"Hi I'm Scott." He greeted and let out a hand.  
  
Muriel just gave him a dirty look but shook his hand anyway. Then everyone went back to their fun.  
  
"Whats up with her?" Scott whispered to Scott.  
  
"I dunno but I'm ready to give her a tickle!" he ignored his question and went over to Muriel.  
  
Pep had been watching them from the other side of the room, the whole time. She hadn't set her bright red off at the new kid since her arrival. She didn't really care but deep down she had a funny feeling and forced herself not to think about it.  
  
"Sup Pep."  
  
"Sup." Pep quickly turned her head and saw Jamie sitting right next to her.  
  
"I bet somethings bothering you." He teased.  
  
"No way everything is...just the way it is." She lied.  
  
"Oh c'mon admit it!" her punched her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"How you feel about the new kid."  
  
"Oh Muriel, shes ok, actually I'm glad she came I mean look at me for the first time I'm free from all the cooing and noogies!"" she said with an evil laugh.  
  
"Weirdo." Jamie laughed. "Well that's what you think at first. No more teasing and being pushed around by the teens when you arrived."  
  
"What?  
  
"I meant you took my place just like Muriel did with yours." He explained.  
  
"I hate being the youngest." Pep used her hands to hide her face.  
  
"Second youngest." He corrected.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Man I wished I was in your shoes." Jamie sighed.  
  
"Whatcha mean?"  
  
"Your life is so perfect I mean the guys respect you even the girls..." he looked into open space.  
  
"You think my life is perfect? It sucks! Who wants to get their cheeks pinched whenever you wake up, and those horrible headaches from the noogies not to mention bad hair day!" her eyes was burning with flames.  
  
"Whoa snap out of it Pep!" Jamie had already been shaking her.  
  
Pep shut her eyes and saw the flames gone. "How stupid can I get!"  
  
"It comes with package does it." He laughed.  
  
"Oh really." She looked like she was ready to explode something.  
  
"I meant your powers that all!" he fell back and found himself with another duplicate.  
  
"Oh man I cant believe you fell for that." Pep cackled.  
  
"I'm gonna get you back for that!" they said in unison  
  
"Will see about that." She smirked.  
  
"Hey Pep I hate to ask you this question but are you jealous of Muriel?"  
  
"Me jealous? No way!" she quickly answered.  
  
"Riiight..." Jamie 2 rolled his eyes.  
  
Pep didn't know what to say now and knew she would lose. "Ok I admit I'm kinda jealous." She whispered.  
  
"Kinda..." they both tested her.  
  
"Ok I'm jealous are you two happy now."  
  
"Hey it was the same with us anyway."  
  
"Youre jealous too. Yay that makes both of us!"  
  
"Actually I was jealous of you." They pointed at her.  
  
Pep shut her mouth and this time didn't know what to say. "Oh you were...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Its ok I understand. I just had to live with it." He made Jamie 2 disappear somehow.  
  
"Youre not mad at me?"  
  
"Course not I'm cool." He said in his proud tone.  
  
"Why were you jealous of me?"  
  
"Same as Muriel, you took my place and you get all the fun and glory."  
  
"You mean the raw end of the deal." She sighed.  
  
"I bet youre still jealous right now." He teased.  
  
"More than jealous I am so angry!" she confessed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Look Jamie it's the person itself, I don't think she likes me."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Cause she looks like an evil kid from outer space whos in disguise of a human or mutant form and ready to take over the world!" she took heavy breaths.  
  
"I don't get you?" he tilted his head to the right.  
  
"I'm not kidding, I have a feeling shes not the innocent type."  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"Forget taking over the world I just feel shes not one of us. She sounded serious.  
  
"I don't understand you."  
  
"And you never will."  
  
"Maybe she's not so bad."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
They both realized the teens had already gone to dining room. "Hey its dinner time." He looked at his watch.  
  
"I am not having dinner with her what so ever."  
  
"But there serving burritos with chili sauce." Jamie convinced her.  
  
"Did you say chili? I'm in!" she jumped with joy and caused the table right next to her explode to burning splinters. Jamie had to dodge and found himself with 4 more duplicates.  
  
"I suggest you work on that." They stood up on their feet and saw the destruction she caused to the living room table.  
  
"If I explode one more thing I am so dead!" she remembered one of the rules. If she exploded or burnt any household item in one day her DR session for the week would be cut and she hated that.  
  
"First the lamp then this."  
  
"Howd you know bout that?"  
  
"Duh everyone s knows."  
  
"What I do now?" she gulped.  
  
Kurt bamfed and saw the mess. "Pep that's ze second one today." He stammered.  
  
"I'm sorry I swear I wont do another one...for today." She crossed her fingers.  
  
"We'll just be in the dining room." Jamie escorted his dups out of the place.  
  
"You better clean that or else." He gave her a warning.  
  
"I will don't worry!"  
  
"I better get back there, Muriel must be looking for me." He disappeared.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
I'm done with this chap and I'm off to watch TROY! The movie where men wear skirts lol! Not to mention more violence! Gotta go. Don't forget your reviews fifol! 


	4. Torture

What do you think of the last one. I decided Pep would have a crush on Jamie sometime later on. Have you ever felt jealous of someone taking your place? Bet all of us do anyway.  
  
Kurt appeared in the dining room where everyone was already eating dinner. Not exactly eating, but were talking and asking Muriel questions. Kurt took a seat right beside her and gave her noogie. Muriel didn't even mind and answered him with a cute smile. Rogue, who was also seated beside her giggled and gave her a pinch on the cheek. No one really paid attention to dinner anymore.  
  
"So what did Pep do this time?" Scott interupted them.  
  
Jamie almost choked on his grape juice.  
  
"Lemme guess she exploded something again." Roberto guessed easily.  
  
"Duh aren't you deaf!" Ray was already starting another argument with his rival.  
  
"Don't let it be the tv please!" Kitty prayed.  
  
Worried looks and gasps filled the place. None of them wanted to miss American Idol.  
  
"Er it vasn't ze tv luckily." Kurt relieved them.  
  
"Then what was it?" Amara was really curious.  
  
"Just ze coffee table." Kurt sighed.  
  
"Wait was she the one who exploded the lamp this morning or...?" Sam turned to Tabby.  
  
"Why you always acusing me!" Tabby formed one of her time bombs.  
  
"Tabby relax, we have a guest in the table remember." Jean interrupted before things could get any worse.  
  
An evil smile formed in Muriel's face. "I need to um..."  
  
At the sound of her voice everyone went back to her. "Yes?"  
  
"Need to use the bathroom." She crossed her legs and pretended she really needed to go.  
  
"I'll show you where the bathroom is!" everyone stood up from their seats except Scott and Jamie were chewing since they got in the dining room and paid no attention to the girl that much.  
  
"Man what's up with them?" Jamie asked Scott.  
  
"All day long, all they ever talk about is Muriel, Muriel, Muriel!" he tried to calm down.  
  
"Hey it was the same when Pep arrived."  
  
"For some reason I'm beginning to like her better." Scott admitted.  
  
No one was really listening to their conversation but were fighting on who will take Muriel to the bathroom. The poor girl was ready to kill all of them but hid her temper. She only enjoyed hanging out with Kurt and Rogue than the other crazy teenagers. She didn't mind Kurt's demon form and forced him not to turn on his inducer. Rogue was different, she couldn't really get hold of her from skin to skin or else her secret would be revieled. Logan and the other grown-ups couldn't also take it so they decided to let Rogue show her where the bathroom was.  
  
"Ok here we ah sugah." Rogue finally led her to the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Thank you so much." Muriel gave her a hug in return.  
  
"Yah not very bad foh a kid." Rogue smiled.  
  
"Really." The girl giggled.  
  
"Yah want me tah wait foh yah?"  
  
"No, no, no, I'm a big girl." She quickly came up with something.  
  
"Ah yah sure?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"If yah need anything just ask ok." She was ready to leave but didn't want too.  
  
"Thanks Rogue." She watched the goth walked back to the dining room.  
  
Pep had been sweeping the table splinters for the past 20 minutes. Its really hard to get hold of them especially the really tiny ones cause if you don't, you wouldn't want to see someone walking barefoot around the place. She felt so out of place after some time. Usually they'd call her to dinner even if they had to wait for her. For the first time she missed all the pinches, and noogies and after Muriel's arrival it's like everything is gonna change her life forever. Now she knew how Jamie felt even though he missed getting picked on and bossed around with all the attention. Pep wished the same. Her day couldn't get any worse when the little brat arrived. She never felt so lonely and left out before.  
  
"I guess things don't really last forever." She sighed this time picking out the splinters from the floor. She wanted to make sure not one bit was seen. "What am I saying! I'm so supposed to be glad she took my place I mean I really hated those days anyway!"  
  
"Hello?" a voice called from her back.  
  
"What!" she was face to face none other than Muriel.  
  
"Youre rude."  
  
"I'm sorry...kid...I mean Muriel riiight?" she tried to say it as nice as possible.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm cleaning up the mess I just blew up." Pep turned her back and grumbled.  
  
"Can we play a game!" The child tugged on the hood of Peps shirt that almost choked her.  
  
"What is it!" Pep took her hand away her shirt.  
  
"Tag your it!" Muriel had already took off.  
  
"Why you little...!" Pep was ready to kill the annoying brat.  
  
"Slowpoke!" Muriel stucked her tongue at the angry red head.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you!" she chased her around the place and both ended up thrashing the place. Pep had to stop when the girl was across the other side of a table. It was that trick wherever direction you tried to go the person would just escape on the opposite side (if you know what I mean)  
  
Pep quickly thought of a plan, she jumped on the middle of the table and was like a few inches away from Muriel. "You are so dead!" she pounced at her but amazingly the child dodged and summer saulted over Pep and landed with both feet on the table.  
  
Pep didn't really know what to do next but was shocked to see a 6 year old perform such a classic move. "I didn't see that..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Haven't you heard of martial arts?" Muriel smirked.  
  
"What's a junior black belt gotta say!" Pep answered back.  
  
"We'll for your information I've been training for years and mastered all the moves as a black belter." Muriel said it in a different tone.  
  
"You can't do that! Youre only 6!" Pep put her clenched fist in a position.  
  
"That's what you all think." She took off again.  
  
"That was just so freaky!" Pep rolled her eyes and got back on the chase.  
  
She stopped at her tracks and saw the front door opened and no sign of Muriel. She forced herself not to even take a step out of the mansion for the storm had gotten worse and she knew she would die if she got hit by the thundering rain. But for some reason she couldn't let Muriel out of her sight or the teens would kill her. Carefully she walked slowly out the door and found her orange converse sneakers stepping on the wet steps. She wouldn't risk herslef getting hit by the rain and took an umbrella and made sure not any skin of her body would get wet. She found no one and no Muriel. "Now where did that brat get to?" she looked around and found nothing but rained.  
  
"You mean over here." A voice from inside was heard.  
  
Pep about-faced and saw Muriel leaning on the door with an evil grin on her face. "You wouldn't dare!" Pep yelled.  
  
The last thing that Pep saw and heard, was see the child eyes turn yellow and the bang of a closing door! "You can't leave me out here!" Pep banged her fists on the door.  
  
Muriel watched her from a window this time in the form of a blue woman with red hair and yellow eyes match her evil laugh. She looked at Pep one last time and shifted back in the form of a girl with blonde hair tied with pigtales and innocent blue eyes.  
  
The storm was getting stronger and a few drops of the rain was already killing Pep. Cold water was her weakness not to mention her phobia. She felt so stupid going out in the first place. The cold wind had sent the umbrella flying out of her hands and giving her a chill in her spine. The only thing that she could rely on now is the small shed that shielded the front door of the mansion but it wasn't really helping. By and by the rain had been hitting her, making her helpless and weak. The fury flames in her bright red eyes had seem to fade away quickly. She could feel her body shutting down and darkness approaching. She slouched in a corner and hugged her knees with her bloody red hair all dripping on her face. The poor girl couldn't even scream for anyone to hear her. She knew she would die if she didn't do something right away.  
  
"Vhat took you so long Muriel?" Kurt asked when she got back to the kitchen. Everyone was done eating and already clearing up the table and washing the dishes.  
  
"I got lost on my way back." She lied.  
  
"But ah just showed yah how near it was." Rogue said.  
  
"You know the storm is getting worse." Ororo watched the heavy rain hitting the glass window.  
  
"Something dosen't seem right." Jean rubbed her head.  
  
"Has anyone seen the runt?" Logan could tell something was wrong too.  
  
Muriel smiled and pretended to look innocent. "I havn't see her around."  
  
"You mean...um whats her name..." Sam joked.  
  
"Guys I hate to tell you this but aint that Pep outside in the rain!" Jamie was looking through the window and saw a girl lying face first in the front porch.  
  
"Holy crap! What's she doing outside!" Scott freaked.  
  
"Guy you wouldn't want to come to the living room cause..." Tabby's voice could be heard from there.  
  
The others quickly rushed and saw the couch toppled down, the chairs knocked over, the rug messed up...etc...  
  
"Quite a mess." Amara finished Tabby's sentence.  
  
The others ignored her and rushed to the front door and opened it, finding a lifeless redhead, her whole body soaked from the rain. She looked dead but was luckily still breathing with her bright red eyes shut. Nobody could tell how long she's been out there and quickly dragged her into the messed up living room.  
  
"I'll get the towels!" Roberto took off.  
  
"I'll get the hair dryer!" Ray dashed to Jean's room.  
  
"And I'll like get the Professor!" Kitty ran and phased through the wall.  
  
Jean was about to stop Ray from going into her room but thought about Pep. "Nevermind..." she sighed.  
  
Muriel watched as all the teens were going crazy over Pep and was boiling with anger when she saw Kurt and Rogue carry her to sofa and wrapped her in blankets.  
  
"I'm in heaven..." Pep spoke with her eyes closed. She didn't know where the heck she was but felt her body lying on a soft bed. She knew she was still alive but how. There was also a weird feeling around her neck, it felt cold and sharp. She slowly opened her eyes and saw something she would never expect!  
  
"Whatcha want from me!" she kicked Muriel out of her way just before the knife was able to cut her throat.  
  
The child summer saulted again and landed on her feet. Yellow eyes could be seen in the darkness of the room. "I've been wanting to do this for very long time." She gave an evil laugh.  
  
"I knew you were an alien from outer space!" Pep realized she was in her room but what was Muriel doing here.  
  
"Wrong, you were lucky to be alive." She answered her with a smirk.  
  
"You...you tried to kill me...on purpose!" Pep yelled with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Well yes, of course." She took a step forward.  
  
"Whatcha want from me!" Pep was ready to defend herself.  
  
"I've been watching you for a while and I have a few words to tell you?" she walked slowly with the hiding the knife on her back.  
  
"What's that!" Pep gritted her teeth and waited for her move.  
  
"You really want to know." She aimed the knife and threw it at Pep.  
  
Pep would have waited for her powers to blow it up but nothing happened so she dodged it instead. "Is that your best shot!"  
  
Muriel grabbed the knife out of the wall and was ready to take her again. "Now where did she go!"  
  
Out of the darkness she was answered by a kick from Pep bringing her to the wall dropping the knife she held. "Is that all ya got kid!" Pep picked up the knife and aimed it at the child.  
  
"You wouldn't want to kill a helpless kid like me would you." She sounded scared.  
  
"I'm not buying that!" Pep gripped the knife tighter and was thinking of aiming it to her neck.  
  
"Go ahead and add me to your record of all the people you killed."  
  
A tear fell from Pep's eye and recalled the event of the explosion she caused to her apartment killing many innocent lifes and there was something far worse than that she couldn't even recall, just by thinking of it would cause her a pain in her mind. "I didn't mean it I swear..." she fell on her knees, still gripping on to the knife and repeating her sentence.  
  
An evil smile formed in Muriel's face and knew her trick worked. "Ahhh!" she kicked Pep and sent her flying to the other side of the room.  
  
Pep was back to her senses and wiped the blood from her lips. How in the world did the kid know that? She looked up and saw Muriel's yellow eyes giving her an evil stare. All the anger inside her head caused her to create flames circling them and caused everything to explode in the room. In the blink of an eye she threw the deadly weapon at her but was shocked to see her catch it by the handle.  
  
There was also another shocking thing to Pep's eyes. Muriel had turned into a fully grown woman with blue skin. At the sight of this she knew who she was. "Mystique." The flames died down.  
  
"Of course its me you fool!" she growled.  
  
"But why, whatcha from us?"  
  
"It's none of your business child..."  
  
"You came here for Rogue and Kurt didn't you?"  
  
"Shut up!" she tackled Pep to the ground, she held Pep by the head bringing the knife closer to her neck. "I don't want another word of of you!"  
  
Pep felt the knife coming towards her throat. She tried to kick herslef free but Mystique was just too strong. "I have nothing to do with your kids I swear!" she choked and saw the sharp object coming closer but they were interrupted by footsteps. Mystique dropped Pep's head and put the knife on her the hand.  
  
"Mein gott vhats going on here!" Kurt slammed opened the door.  
  
"Oh mah god!" Rogue turned on the lights and saw the room that was full of smoke and worse all Pep holding a knife infront of a crying Muriel.  
  
"It's not whatcha think it is!" Pep could see she was in really deep trouble.  
  
So whatcha think. I was in a hurry with this one and im not much of a good writer...hehe. Anyway don't forget your reviews guys. 


	5. Every tear a mother cries

Thanks so much for the reviews fifol! In this chap Mystique will be singing a heart touching song. Sorry if it's a really short one and I don't think anyone knows it. I got this one from our play "Honk" modern version of the ugly duckling, which will be presenting on June 4.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in her room. Everything seemed normal. The place was just the way it was but last night seemed to be a DREAM! She tried to recall last night but had no clue what happened. She checked her clock and for the first time she had woke up on a 10:30 Monday morning. It seemed so weird. How long had she been sleeping. She never slept that long ever. She got out of bed and changed to her casual outfit, red sleevless hoodie shirt, kahki cargos and her orang converse sneakers. The teens were already in school she thought and breakfast was gone after an hour ago.  
  
She walked out of her room and heard someone crying from Kurt's room. It couldn't be him cause it sounded like a little girl. It must've been Muriel but what was she doing there all alone? The door was slightly opened and Pep just took a peek. She was staring at the two pictures that were one of Kurt's posession, her tears dripping on them especially the picture of Kurt and Rogue looking like close siblings. Pep was about to take a step in the room but was shocked to see the young 6-year olds body transform into a sexy lady with blue skin, yellow piercing eyes, bloody red hair wearing black spandex. It couldn't be! Like the way Kurt explained it, it was no other than Mystique, his cruel mother who had betrayed him and Rogue. Pep didn't move a muscle, so the whole time she was in disguise of a little girl. What for, was she going to steal something from the institute and activate Defcon 4 or was it something from soft side? The poor mother stood up to her feet with endless tears streaming from her blue cold face. Another shocking thing happened, she started humming something and a few words came out from her mouth.  
  
EVERYTIME I TURN AROUND  
  
I EXPECT YOU TO APPEAR  
  
EVERYONE MY CALL MY NAME  
  
BUT IT'S YOUR VOICE THAT I HEAR  
  
(A flashback runs through her mind. It was a dark and stormy night and wrapped in a torn blanket, she carries a new-born babe and ran with it being chased hungry wolves and a flying man. She kept running until she was stuck on a bridge and the nightmare she had been waiting for, happens, the wolves attack her and drops her beloved baby down, deep into the cold rushing river.)  
  
EVERY MOMENT THAT YOU'RE GONE  
  
IS A MOMENT DARK AND GREY  
  
EVERY TEAR A MOTHER CRIES  
  
IS A DREAM THAT'S WASHED AWAY  
  
(Another flashback with Rogue runs through her mind, she sees a beautiful, 17 year old woman, with brown hair and white streaks as her bangs wearing gothish clothes (whatever you call them). She is in the form of a girl name Ritsy and becomes close friends with her daughter. Until the day at the concert where Rogue goes out of control with her powers and accidentally touches Mystique and blows her cover.)  
  
EVERDAY WILL SEEM TO BE  
  
MORE EMPTY THAN THE LAST  
  
EVERYWHERE THE SUN ONCE SHONE  
  
A SHADOW HAS BEEN CAST  
  
EVERY MOMENT THAT YOU'RE GONE  
  
IS A MOMENT DARK AND GREY  
  
EVERY TEAR A MOTHER CRIES  
  
IS A DREAM THAT'S WASHED AWAY  
  
(Pep realizes what she's talking about and tears form in her bright red eyes. She is also feeling guilty and hurt. She knows how painful her life can be with her parents dead, never to be seen ever again.)  
  
EVERY MOMENT SEEMS AN HOUR  
  
EVERY HOUR LASTS A DAY  
  
EVERY TEAR A MOTHER CRIES  
  
IS A DREAM THAT'S WASHED AWAY  
  
(She imagines herself living hapilly ever after running in the park with her children both grown up but the thought suddenly disappears. After all these years she has failed with raising her only children who hate her.)  
  
EVERY TEAR A MOTHER CRIES  
  
IS A DREAM THAT'S WASHED AWAY...  
  
After a while she tured her head and wass surprise to see Pep sitting right next to her on the bed. "What are you doing here!" she growled.  
  
Pep was still choking with tears. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you...Mystique."  
  
"Get out of here!" she ordered.  
  
Pep didn't even flinched. She just stared deep into Mystique's eyes with her famous puppy red eyes. Even for an evil person it seemed to affect her cold heart.  
  
"Why are you crying child?" she seemed to have calmed down for really fast.  
  
"I know how you feel with your son and daughter." She turned her head away.  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Kurt told me...everything!" she broke her promise.  
  
"My son told you about me?"  
  
"Yeah how you treated them and everything."  
  
Mystique just kept quite and kept her eyes on the crying child then after a while spoke. "So youre crying about that?"  
  
"Not really...I just miss my family, I bet you do."  
  
"Of course." She felt the pain get worse.  
  
"Well youre lucky cause I'm never seeing mine again." Fire had been forming in her bright red eyes.  
  
"You should never think that way child."  
  
"Its Pep!" flames appeared from nowhere and started spreading.  
  
"I've been hearing about your powers, and I bet you've had a hard time controlling it." She didn't even mind that the room was burning hot.  
  
Pep closed her eyes and extinguised the flames. "I can control it!" She opened her bright red eyes and saw the destruction she caused to Kurt's room.  
  
"You learn quickly." She smiled for the first time.  
  
"Kurt's gonna kill me for this." The lil explosive groaned.  
  
"How is the young boy?" Raven was really curious.  
  
"He's fine and why are you being so nice!" Pep sounded suspicious.  
  
"Why, would you want me to kill you again?"  
  
"Yes...I mean no! I know what youre trying to do!"  
  
"And since youre so smart what is it?"  
  
"Youre gonna try and use me to do evil cause of my powers!"  
  
Mystique gave a laugh. "Well I wasn't thinking of doing that and I wouldn't want a pathetic brat like you anyway."  
  
"Oh really." She folded her arms and fire glowed in her eyes again.  
  
"I've decided to take a break and you know spend time with my kids."  
  
"You mean as a kid that's so pathetic. You know what's better, why don't you try spending time with them as a mother you used to be!"  
  
"I am still there mother!" she seemed to lose her temper but calmed down again.  
  
"So that's the reason why you came here?"  
  
"One of them."  
  
"What's the other?"  
  
"Why should I tell a useless girl like you."  
  
"Lemme guess your gonna use Cerebo and activate Defcon 4."  
  
"And why would I do something as stupid as that."  
  
"I dunno cause you're an evil lady." Pep bit her lip and hid the giggle that was popping out of her mouth.  
  
"Just be happy I'm not in a mood to kill you now." She sounded serious.  
  
"You tried to kill me?"  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, Ms. Jean Grey had erased your memories the other night." Mystique explained.  
  
"She did! What for!" Pep freaked.  
  
"Nevermind you wouldn't want to know."  
  
"Tell me or else!"  
  
"Or else what, you'll blow me to pieces." She sounded scared.  
  
"I can do that right now!" Pep stood and concentrated on Mystique.  
  
"Oh go ahead, kill the mother of her two children who failed to raise them. I deserve it anyway."  
  
Pep rolled her eyes and wished she just did. "I hate it when people do that."  
  
"Why do let your soft side stand in your way child hmm?"  
  
"Because it's right and I'm doing it for the sake of my parents." The flames disappeared from her eyes.  
  
"I knew you were one of them."  
  
"I guess that's why Kurt and Rogue chose to stay with the X-men and now look where you end up!"  
  
"Youre right all these years I couldv'e been living in peace with them." She sighed.  
  
"Then what brought you to be evil?"  
  
"I was used...by Magneto." Her eyes flashed.  
  
"Magneto who's he?" Pep was dying to know and thought Mystique could be the only person who could tell her.  
  
"What the hell does Xavier teach you here? You don't know who he is?"  
  
"Man I just wish, if I was a little older."  
  
"Then you should have the right to now."  
  
"So you'll tell me!" she beamed.  
  
"Sigh. He's a an evil bastard who uses mutants and never gives us anything in exchange."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"I started working for him way before Kurt was born. He ruined my life, first he mutated my son, my only son and almost got him killed!"  
  
"So Kurt would have looked better...I mean no offense to him."  
  
"Quiet!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"He was lucky to survive and was found in the hands of a German couple and I bet they were even better off raising him." A tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Tissue?" Pep offered her a box of cleenex and Mystique took one and blew her nose and didn't even say thank you but Pep didn't care.  
  
"Kurt said they were great parents but he really wanted to know the truth..."  
  
"As I was saying!" she interrupted. Pep just had to accept her rude attitude. "Years later, he assigned me to lead a group of pathetic morons who couldn't even do a single thing since their..." she slammed her fist into the wall and a crack appeared.  
  
"Ya mean the Brotherhood?" Pep guessed easily.  
  
"How dare you mention that vile word!" she growled.  
  
"What?" Pep said in a joking matter.  
  
"You just said it!"  
  
"Brotherhood..."  
  
"Shut up, I don't want to here that word again or else...or else...!" she brought a fist up, then slowly put it down.  
  
'I have no idea what's up with her?' Pep looked worried. "Er Mystique can we get back to your story?" She suggested.  
  
Hearing this the women got back to her senses and continued on. "I tried recruiting Rogue into the Brotherhood but Xavier just managed to steal her!"  
  
"That's his job." Pep sighed.  
  
"Then I heard that Kurt had been with them, before I even formed the...nevermind. I had to let him know the truth but Magneto ordered those numbskulls to ruin everything!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"I would have killed him if only I knew where he was! So I pretended to be Xavier and let the X-men and...those morons join forces to defeat him once and for all!" she said in her famous evil tone.  
  
"And..." Pep was looking annoyed.  
  
"No more interruptions!" she snapped.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"He used four of his lackeys to attack but that didn't help."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but can I know who the four lackeys are?" Pep pleaded.  
  
"Very well, their names were Pyro, Gambit, Collusus and Sabertooth."  
  
"Sabertooth!" Pep freaked. "He was the puss who tried to kill Logan and I blew his butt that day!" she said in proud tone.  
  
Mystique was impressed hearing that Pep was able to knock out poor Victor. "And you wouldn't believe his son betrayed us all."  
  
"Magneto has a son?"  
  
"And a daughter who I just recruited to...forget it!"  
  
"But I never saw a girl there. I only know Todd, Fred, Pietro and Lance."  
  
"You know pretty much about them do you?"  
  
"Yeah I've spent a whole day with them and it was really fun but the Prof said they were the baddies." Pep explained. "It's not fair how come Kitty and Lance have dates?"  
  
Mystique gave a laugh. "My, Xavier has been very overprotective with you."  
  
"Duh he wouldn't even let me go out on missions and have daily DR sessions." Pep folded her arms.  
  
"You poor child."  
  
"Its Pep for the last time!"  
  
"Youre much of a rebel than I thought."  
  
Great Mystique was also getting on her nerves. "Uh what were you singing?" she changed the subject.  
  
"Didn't you understand the song?"  
  
"Well not really but I gotta say you guys come from the same family."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Rogue is a great singer when you catch her alone and Kurt just sang something really touching a few nights ago."  
  
Raven felt proud that her family were singers and was giving second thoughts to the child. "What was Kurt singing?" she already knew the taste of Rogue's music when she was still in her disguise as Ritsy.  
  
"I don't think ya know it, Emotionless by Good Charlotte. He sang it really well because he singing it for...for..." she stopped.  
  
"For what?" Raven was really curious.  
  
"Look Mystique, Kurt's been having family issues like me and he was singing it...for you."  
  
"How does the song go?" she was teary eyed already.  
  
"I'm not much of a singer but here goes..."  
  
Raven was listening to every word Pep sang even though she went out of tune. She was thinking maybe it wasn't a good idea to kill Pep anymore. There was just something in her that calmed her down and warmed her frozen heart. She knew if she gave her trust Pep would trust her in return and felt comfortable to talk with. She never felt so relaxed before and getting to know Pep was part of her plan to get answers from the questions that had been kept for so many years. She also felt her pain of both her parents gone and was acting like a mother to her but she tried not to think about that. All she could think about now were her children. Maybe the child could be some help after all.  
  
I know its shocking that Mystique is acting that way. I feel really bad for the women. Tell me what you think and I need your help guys! How can Mystique get her children to forgive her? Pls review. Thanks. 


	6. Remedy for Rouge

I really enjoyed writing the last chap and still have no idea what to do next. I have to finish writing this fic before the end of May but its too late. I don't think I can cause I'll be berry busy if you know what I mean. Man the summer is almost over so I might as well enjoy it fassst!!! Ok back to the fic.  
  
The teens had been wondering why Pep and Muriel had gotten to be so close after the knife incident Pep never knew about. They were always together and there was no sign of jealousy from Pep anymore. They seem to be talking and talking about a lot things they had in common but when no one was around they'd talk about their family life.  
  
It was one Thursday morning right after the teens left for school, the teachers were relaxing or you could say enjoying a day off with no immature teens to ruin their lives until school was over. The two girls were in Pep's room chatting as usual.  
  
"So Muriel...I mean Mystique are you gonna stay here forever?" Pep asked her new closest friend.  
  
Raven had never thought about that. She came to the institute for three reasons. The first one was to spend time with her children and kill Pep but that seem to slip away and the last one you'll know sometime in the story. "Call me Raven." She changed the subject.  
  
"Raven? Oh from That's So Raven! I love that show! Do watch that?"  
  
"No I don't." the women never liked watching their type of shows.  
  
"You didn't answer my question...Raven, are you gonna stay here forever?" Pep went back to the subject.  
  
"Maybe not." She sighed.  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Pep listen to me I can't stay like this forever. I need to moving on with my other business." She sighed.  
  
"But what about Kurt and Rogue! You wanna spend time with them don't ya?"  
  
Mystique turned her back away and shape shift back to her blue form. "Child I mean Pep, let me be honest with you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm a really pathetic mother who can't even get to talk with her children but only in a body of a little girl."  
  
"Youre right that's kinda pathetic I mean why don't you just talk to them like any mother would."  
  
"That's insane! They will never forgive me for what I've done!"  
  
"Well there's gotta be a way you know?" a few idea's came to Pep's head.  
  
"You've been helping to much child." Mystique refused.  
  
"Oh c'mon it wont be that hard. There's proof that they still care for you."  
  
"How would you know?" she folded her arms.  
  
"What's there to do all day when the teens are off at school."  
  
"I don't get you?"  
  
"I always take a peek in their diaries once in a while."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then how would I know what's goin on with this peeps."  
  
"Ok so youre point is?"  
  
"Just a few hours ago I remember Rogue reading her diary and she likes Good Charlotte and her favorite song is Emotionless and to her its like a lullaby."  
  
"I still don't get you?"  
  
"You never will...but maybe you will this time."  
  
"Are you helping me?"  
  
"Duh. Ok since you guys are like a singing family maybe instead of talking it out to them sing them and maybe they'll understand."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to stick to Muriel and I don't think that would do that much."  
  
Raven knew she was right and maybe it could be her last chance for tonight she was ready to leave and go back to her outside business. "Only under one condition." Her yellow eyes flashed.  
  
Pep was willing to do anything to get her to reunite with children and the stubborn kid would never give up. "Ok shoot..."  
  
It was another long tiring day for Rogue, after her 1hour DR session and a day of torture in school. Right after dinner she went straight to her room and thought of sleeping early for the first time in weeks. She felt bad, she never got to see Muriel since this morning but was tired to even get out of her room. She got her disk man, placed the GC cd she borrowed from Kurt, she put it track 13 and put it on full blast hoping it will make her fall asleep fast. She turned off the lights and used a sleeping eye mask to darken up her surroundings.  
  
Muriel slightly opened her door and entered the room. She was sure no one saw or heard her. She walked to where her daughter was trying to sleep on her bed wearing the same outfit she wore to school (the green one from season 1). She was glad to take Peps advice and listen to Emotionless and learn the lyrics from the past few hours although she changed the lyrics a bit.  
  
Mystique:  
  
HEY ROGUE (DAD) SINGING (WRITING) TO YOU  
  
NOT TO TELL YOU THAT I STILL HATE YOU  
  
JUST TO ASK YOU HOW YOU FEEL?  
  
AND HOW WE FELL APART, HOW WE FELL APART  
  
(Rogue is still concentrating on her lulabye and doesn't see or hear her mother)  
  
Rogue:  
  
ARE YOU HAPPY OUT THERE IN THIS GREAT WIDE WORLD?  
  
DO YOU THINK ABOUT YOUR SON?  
  
DO YOU MISS YOUR LITTLE GIRL?  
  
WHEN YOU LAY YOURE HEAD DOWN HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT?  
  
DO YOU EVEN WONDER IF WERE ALL RIGHT?  
  
Both:  
  
WER'E ALL RIGHT!  
  
WER'E ALL RIGHT!  
  
(Rogue changes her position and lies with her back resting on the bed, her head a few inches from Mystique.)  
  
Rogue:  
  
IT'S BEEN A LONG HARD ROAD WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE  
  
WHY WERN'T YOU THERE ALL THE NIGHTS THAT WE CRIED  
  
YOU BROKE MY BROTHERS (MOTHERS) HEART, YOU BROKE YOUR CHILDREN FOR LIFE  
  
IT'S NOT OK BUT WERE ALRIGHT  
  
I REMEMBER THE DAYS YOU WERE A MOTHER (HERO) TO MY EYES  
  
BUT THOSE WERE JUST A LONG, LOST MEMORY OF MINE  
  
I SPENT SO MANY YEARS LEARNING HOW TO SURVIVE  
  
NOW I'M SINGING (WRITING) JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'M STILL ALIVE  
  
(A tear falls from Muriel's eye and she wipes it)  
  
Mystique:  
  
THE DAYS I SPENT SO CALLED COLD, SO HUNGRY, WERE FULL OF HATE, I WAS SO ANGRY  
  
THE SCARS RUN DEEP INSIDE THIS BLUE (TATOOED) BODY  
  
THERE THINGS TO TAKE TO MY GRAVE, BUT I'M OK, I'M OK!  
  
(rogue lowers down the volume and is not sure if she hears a familiar voice)  
  
Both:  
  
IT'S BEEN A LONG HARD ROAD WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE  
  
WHY WERN'T YOU THERE ALL THE NIGHTS THAT WE CRIED  
  
I/YOU BROKE YOUR/MY BROTHER'S (MOTHERS) HEART, I/YOU BROKE MY/YOUR CHILDREN FOR LIFE  
  
ITS NOT OK BUT WERE ALRIGHT  
  
I REMEMBER THE DAYS YOU WERE A DAUGHTER/MOTHER (HERO) TO MY EYES  
  
BUT THOSE WERE JUST A LONG, LOST MEMORY OF MINE  
  
I SPENT SO MANY YEARS LEARNING HOW TO SURVIVE  
  
NOW I'M (SINGING) WRITING JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'M STILL ALIVE  
  
(Muriel is back in Mystiques form with cold tears streaming down her eyes/ Rogue realizes the voice of her mother and is crying her heart out but still has the eye mask on her)  
  
Rogue:  
  
AND SOMETIMES I FORGIVE, YEAH AND THIS TIME I'LL ADMIT  
  
THAT I MISS YOU, SAID I MISS YOU!  
  
(Raven is shock to see that she really meant it and forces a smile)  
  
Both:  
  
IT'S BEEN A LONG HARD ROAD WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE  
  
WHY WERN'T YOU THERE ALL THE NIGHTS THAT WE CRIED  
  
I/YOU BROKE YOUR/MY BROTHER'S (MOTHERS) HEART, I/YOU BROKE MY/YOUR CHILDREN FOR LIFE  
  
ITS NOT OK BUT WERE ALRIGHT  
  
I REMEMBER THE DAYS YOU WERE A DAUGHTER/MOTHER (HERO) TO MY EYES  
  
BUT THOSE WERE JUST A LONG, LOST MEMORY OF MINE  
  
I SPENT SO MANY YEARS LEARNING HOW TO SURVIVE  
  
NOW I'M (SINGING) WRITING JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'M STILL ALIVE  
  
(Rogue takes off her eye mask and sees herself face to face with her mother, she doesn't freak or anything but continues singing)  
  
Both:  
  
AND SOMETIMES I FORGIVE, YEAH AND THIS TIME I'LL ADMIT  
  
THAT I MISS YOU, SAID I MISS YOU...HEY ROGUE/MOM (DAD)...  
  
Rogue quickly turned on her lamp and saw nothing but black feathers on the ground that had been left by a raven bird that flew out her window. The Goth walked to it and stuck her head out with a confused and shocked look on her face.  
  
Daym I'm so sorry peeps I hadn't been writing for a while. I've been preparing for our play for the past weeks which was...kinda successful...I think...this fic had me crying in tears...it felt like it. Don't forget the reviews! 


	7. Hold youre head up high

This is last chap fifol then another fic...whoopee! You noticed Ive been putting songs in chapter...lalang I love musicals! This song they will sing belongs to the writer of Honk (our play) There cute and I think they can blend in the story to put out a little more drama. Enjoy...  
  
Kurt in the meantime was not that sleepy. His mind was filled with them family issues after his teacher assigned them to write a report about his family. I was no big for him, just write down how his foster parents took him in and raised him very well with their hearts that brought him up to the man he was today. But again the word "mother" busted through his head again. He's been trying to get over it but it never really worked just like Pep with her parents who were murdered. She was in a harder situation than he was. Some nights she heard her cries from the other room but dared not to bother for the child can turned out to be very violent and can lose control of her powers. It was a very scary thing but sometimes he would risked his life and teleport to her room and calm her down. A lot of thoughts were in his head now and couldn't concentrate with his homework. He gave up and rested on his bed with his furry arms behind his head and went deeper into his thoughts. He looked at his clock and saw it was quarter to 1. Time had been running fast. He decided it was lights off and hello darkness. Before his eyes were closing he hummed a tune that was like a lulabye but couldn't get the words out of his mouth now.  
  
"Mother vat should I do now?"  
  
(Mystique as a raven flew around his room without him noticing and let out her singing voice from her beak)  
  
HOLD YOURE HEAD UP HIGH!  
  
(Kurt could've sworn he heard a voice but ignored it and let the words out of his mouth)  
  
Kurt:  
  
IT'S NOT ALWAYS SO EASY...  
  
Both:  
  
TO HOLD YOURE HEAD UP HIGH!  
  
(Ok I know he has to sing it with his German accent but I decided not, since the words might be confusing for you)  
  
Kurt:  
  
AND APPEAR BRIGHT AND BREEZY  
  
I THOUGHT DREAMS WERE MADE FOR A REASON  
  
BUT HOPE SEEMS TO FADE WITH EACH SEASON  
  
AND MAMA YOU SEEM SO FAR AWAY...  
  
Raven:  
  
HOLD YOURE HEAD UP HIGH!  
  
(Kurt realizes someone is singing with him but couldn't guess.)  
  
Kurt:  
  
IT'S YOURE VOICE! IT'S YOURE VOICE THAT I HEAR!  
  
(He tries to search for the voice by walking around with his head up high)  
  
Raven:  
  
EVERYDAY WILL SEEM TO BE MORE EMPTY THAN THE LAST  
  
EVERY WHERE THE SUN ONCE SHOWN...  
  
(Kurt continues singing with his head up high)  
  
Kurt:  
  
HOLD YOURE HEAD UP HIGH!  
  
Raven:  
  
A SHADOW HAS BEEN CAST!  
  
Kurt:  
  
AND ALL THE WHILE WANDERING...  
  
Raven:  
  
EVERY MOMENT THAT YOURE GONE  
  
IS A MONENT...  
  
Kurt:  
  
REMINISING, I KEEP WONDERING...  
  
Raven:  
  
DARK AND GREY  
  
EVERYDAY TEAR A MOTHER CIRES...  
  
Kurt:  
  
IF SHE'S MISSING ME  
  
MAYBE IN THE WAY...  
  
Raven:  
  
IS A DREAM THAT'S WASHES AWAY!  
  
Kurt:  
  
I MISS HER!  
  
(Mystique hovers to the ground and reviels herself to Kurt as her mother. He's shocked but doesn't do anything. Slowly they walked towards each other)  
  
Both:  
  
JUST KNOWING YOU WERE OUT THERE  
  
THAT HELPED ME TO GET BY  
  
AND NOW WERE REUNITED  
  
I CAN HOLD MY HEAD UP HIGH!!!  
  
Slowly smiles form in their faces with happy tears streaming from their eyes. It couldn't be a dream, it couldn't be. It's like his wished came true. His real mother was backed and they were to live happily ever after but what would Rogue think.  
  
"Son." Raven choked with tears.  
  
"Mother!" Kurt cried and hugged his mother that ended them up on the ground. Mystique didn't mind and was glad she recieved her first hug from her only son.  
  
"Kurt, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being such a bad mother!" she sobbed in his chest.  
  
"No it's ok! I'm just glad you came vack!" he hugged his mother tighter.  
  
"I'm just glad you two are alright!"  
  
"Me and Rogue vere both fine." he said happily.  
  
"You've grown up so fast I can't believe your really my son!" she looked at his grown up son.  
  
"And I can't velieve your my mother." He smiled in return.  
  
"Kurt I'm sorry for abandoning you too long after all these years."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"And betraying you and almost killed Pepper!" she cried more and more.  
  
Kurt was speechless. "You tried to kill Pepper?" she couldn't tell if he was angry or not.  
  
"I didn't mean to I thought it was right thing to do cause she was occupying you two and..." her mouth was covered by three furry fingers.  
  
"It's ok i unzerstand now." He turned his face away.  
  
"No you don't understand she helped me...she helped me...this!"  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yes she's a wonderful child...bless her...bless her!" she fell flat face on the floor and created a puddle of guilty tears on the rug.  
  
Her face was lifted up and was eye leveled with Kurt. "Mother you should always hold your head up high."  
  
"Yes I should but aren't you angry?"  
  
"I should be, vut you know this isn't a good time to be." He grinned.  
  
"Thank you Kurt, that child has been such a help to me." She hugged him and Kurt accepted her apologies.  
  
"Mother why did you do those things?" he was really curious.  
  
"I shouldn't have! I'm a foolish mother I shouldn't have!" her sobs were getting worse again and Kurt had never seen her like that.  
  
Kurt knew how Mystique felt and couldn't blame her for everything. He knew she was used a lot and never got what she wanted. He knew he could have been a better mother to them but she always lost chances. He forgave her but not everything especially when she tried to kill Pep. Now everything was clear to him, the knife incident, how Pep nearly died in the storm and Muriel being so close to Rogue and him. It all made sense now but he dared not to say a word about it. He noticed Mystique had stopped crying and his shirt had a big wet spot.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her ear.  
  
"And I love you more than ever son." He she hugged him tighter and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Even though Rogue says she hates you, I know deep down she really loves you." He admitted.  
  
After a long minute or two of Mother and son reunion she got up and looked straight at the open window. "Kurt I'm glad I got to see you one last time." She frowned.  
  
"Vhat do you mean!"  
  
"The reason why I came here was to get close to you and Rogue...and..."  
  
"And vhat?"  
  
"It was a mistake for me almost killing that child. She was not so bad once you get to know her." She smiled.  
  
"Ja." He forced a smile.  
  
"And the last...you'll know by tomorrow." She walked towards the window.  
  
"But you can't leave! You just arrived!" Kurt pulled her by the arm.  
  
"I don't belong here son."  
  
"Of course you do! Ze Professor vont mind!"  
  
"Maybe, but there are a lot of things out there in this cruel world and debts I need to pay."  
  
"Like vhat?" Kurt was already sweating and hiding his tears.  
  
"To many to count but they all must be done. Kurt I hope you understand."  
  
Kurt didn't say anything but gave his mother one last big hug. "I'll never forget you." He whispered again.  
  
"And I'll never forget you too son I'm sorry I have to leave."  
  
"Don't leave us!" he pleaded.  
  
"Oh but I must son it's for my own sake and maybe yours and Rogue's."  
  
"Vhats gonna happen to you? Vill I ever see you again?" He knew he couldn't hold the tears much longer so he let it out.  
  
"Maybe one day I can visit."  
  
"Please do!"  
  
"I'll try son." She promised.  
  
She stood up and was ready to transform into a Raven. "Vait!" Kurt stopped her. He grabbed the picture of Rogue and him and gave it to her to treasure. "Take zis and alvays thing avout us ja?"  
  
"Of course." She took the picture and smiled at her children acting like siblings in it.  
  
"Well I guess its goodbye for now." He sighed.  
  
"Remember son take care of yourself, especially your sister. Don't go into the evil side and always do what is right, promise me Kurt."  
  
"I promise." He crossed his heart.  
  
"And one last thing, tell Pepper 'thank you'. She's such a special child almost like a daughter to me."  
  
"Zont worry i vill." He smiled.  
  
"And always remember to hold you're head up high!" Were her last words when she shape shifted into a black raven, flapped her wings and took off out the window in the starry night until she was out of sight.  
  
Kurt:  
  
JUST KNOWING YOU WERE OUT THERE  
  
THAT HELPED ME TO GET BY  
  
AND NOW WERE REUNITED  
  
I CAN HOLD MY HOLD MY HEAD UP HIGH!!!  
  
The next day...  
  
"Kurt wake up, Its' me Rogue!" his sister found him sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Huh vhat happened?"  
  
"Ah had this dream see, Mystique was in it. It was weird, we were singing Emotionless and she knew the words and we wah face tah face aftah and then she turned into ah bird and flew out mah window!"  
  
"It vasn't a dream sis, it vas real." Kurt explained.  
  
"No way." She nodded her head.  
  
"I'm not kidding zis time, she came to my room last night and we sang something too and I had a talk vith her."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'll tell you later sis." He stood up and wrapped his arm around his sister (not a part of her skin was shown). "C'mon its breakfast time!" he teleported them out of the room and all was left was a cloud of brimestone.  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
"Have you heard someone broke in to Cerebo last night and erased some files." Bobby announced.  
  
"Like who would do such a thing?" Kitty took a bite form her vegetarian sandwich.  
  
"I dunno but it happened sometime in the night." The ice boy explained.  
  
"Were not sure who did it but sensed it was one of you!" Logan entered the room with a dirty look on his face.  
  
Everyone gulped and kept quiet. The whole table was complete except there was no sign of Kurt, Rogue, Pep and Muriel.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Muriel?" Jean asked.  
  
"Hadn't seen that kid since yesterday morning." Scott recalled.  
  
Kurt and Rogue suddenly appeared with weird looks on the faces. "Not a vord." He whispered to Rogue.  
  
"Got yah." She answered.  
  
"Sup siblings." Sam greeted.  
  
"What's eatin ya? Ray asked.  
  
"Nothin." They both answered at the same time.  
  
"Hey have you heard, someone's been in to Cerebo and erased some files." Roberto told them the latest news.  
  
A thought ran through Kurt's head and knew right away what Mystiques third reason was but for some reason didn't want to blurt it out.  
  
Pep finally arrived with a innocent and sad look on her face.  
  
"What took you so long?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Rough night I guess." She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Oh there you are kiddo you've been missing a lot." Tabby spoke.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Oh you know someone broke into Cerebo and erased some files." Amara explained this time.  
  
Hearing this Pep just pretended she didn't know anything about it. "Oh really?"  
  
"Logan said it was one of us who did it but he's not sure." Amara added.  
  
Pep gulped. "Oh that sounds creepy.  
  
"You bet and have you seen Muriel around?" all eyes turned to her.  
  
Pep was ready to say what she prepared for. "Well Muriel told me to thank you guys for taking care of her especially Rogue and Kurt. She also told me that she has a life out there that she has to...continue with. She didn't feel like belonged here anyway so she left." She sounded as innocent as she could be.  
  
I guess they all bought it. The four popular "w" words popped out from their mouths. "What?" "Why?" "When?" "Where?"  
  
Pep just ignored them and grabbed a seat. She was thinking maybe one day she would admit what she did with Cerebo last night. Hey it was a favor she couldn't resist. Even if she was found out and given a whole month of extra chores she didn't care but she had to think twice about that. Her eyes quickly turned to Rogue and Kurt and was surprise to see the siblings smiling at her like a thank you. Pep answered them with a wink. "Mission accomplished!"  
  
So what you think. Really sad ha, especially for Mystique. I love her and knew she always had a good side after all for her children! Pep is always there to the rescue. Hope you enjoyed this fic. I'll be doing another one soon. Don't worry peeps. Thanks for reading and the reviews. 


End file.
